familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Shumsk
| subdivision_type1 = Province | subdivision_name1 = | subdivision_type2 = District | subdivision_name2 = Shumsk Rayon | subdivision_type3 = | subdivision_name3 = | established_title = First mentioned | established_date = 1149 | founder = | seat_type = | seat = | parts_type = | parts_style = | parts = | p1 = | p2 = | p3 = | p4 = | p5 = | p6 = | p7 = | p8 = | p9 = | government_footnotes = | leader_party = | leader_title = Mayor | leader_name = Vladimir Yevgenievich Pietuk | unit_pref = Metric | area_total_km2 = 5.19 | area_land_km2 = | area_water_km2 = | length_km = | width_km = | dimensions_footnotes = | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = | population_footnotes = | population_total = 5 409 | population_as_of = | population_density_km2 = auto | population_demonym = | population_note = | timezone = EET | utc_offset = +2 | timezone_DST = EEST | utc_offset_DST = +3 | postal_code_type = Postal code | postal_code = 47100-47104 | area_code_type = Area code | area_code = 380 3558 | iso_code = | website = | footnotes = }} Shumsk is a city of regional importance in the Ternopil region of Ukraine , the administrative center of Shumsk rayon. Located on the right bank of the river Viliya, the tributary of the Horyn . History The hillfort on the high terrace of the right bank of the river Kuma consisted of two fortified parts and occupied an area of about 2.7 hectares Городище в городе Шумск. Detinets Shumsk was located on the promontory, on the outdoor side it was protected by 2 rows of ramparts and ditches. The roundabout town was on the neighboring cape. First mentioned in the Volyn principality in 1152 during the struggle of Izyaslav II Mstislavich with Yuri Dolgoruky's ally, Vladimir Volodarevich. Then Shumsk belonged to the possessions of Izyaslav's younger Izyaslavich, Yaroslav Izyaslavich. His grandson, the Prince of Shumsk Svyatoslav Ingvarevich with his squad and relatives took part in the Battle of the Kalka River (1223), where he died. In the fall of 1259 Михайло ГРУШЕВСЬКИЙ ХРОНОЛОГІЯ ПОДІЙ ГАЛИЦЬКО-ВОЛИНСЬКОГО ЛІТОПИСУ was the meeting place of the Prince of Volhynia Vasilko Romanovich with the Mongols of Burundai for negotiations. In 1792-1795 years - a place of the Russian Empire , Izyaslav province . From 1795 to February 1917 - a place of the Russian Empire , Volyn province . In 1868, brick, brewery, 3 tanneries, 2 small weaving mills worked in Shumsk, where they made a canvas. The distillery was the largest enterprise. In 1874 a hospital was opened, where a doctor and an obstetrician worked. There was a pharmacy. In 1905 a mill was built. In 1907 - a place of the Russian Empire , Volyn province , Kremenets district , 35 versts east of the county town of Kremenets , at the river. Viliya . 1348 inhabitants, churches - Orthodox and Catholic, synagogue, brewery, 3 fairs. From February to October 1917 - a place of the Republic of Russia , Volyn province , October - the Soviet Republic , since 1918 on whose territory the Civil War of 1918-1923 was conducted . In April-December 1918 - a place of the Ukrainian state , Volyn province on the territory of the Republic of Russia . After the end of the Soviet-Polish war in 1920-1939, Shumsk was the city of the Kremenets Uyezd of the Volyn Province of Poland. http://www.stejka.com/rus/ternopolskaja/wumsk/ Шумск, путеводитель по городу. In 1939, after the occupation by Soviet troops Ukrainian Front in Western Ukraine Shumsk city became part of the Soviet Union. http://www.stejka.com/rus/ternopolskaja/wumsk/ Шумск, путеводитель по городу. December 4, 1939 formed the Ternopil region of the Ukrainian SSR , Shumsk joined the region. January 20, 1940 was formed Shumsky district. Shumsk lost the status of the city was named Shumskoye and became the center of the district. In 1941, Soviet organs and troops left the city, occupied by German troops. Справочник «Освобождение городов: Справочник по освобождению городов в период Великой Отечественной войны 1941—1945» / М. Л. Дударенко, Ю. Г. Перечнев, В. Т. Елисеев и др. — М.: Воениздат, 1985. — 598 с. http://gigabaza.ru/doc/76524-pall.html,Исаев А. В. От Дубно до Ростова. — М.: АСТ; Транзиткнига, 2004. In March 1944, the city was liberated from German troops by the Soviet troops of the First Ukrainian Front . By Order of the Supreme Headquarters of March 19, 1944, No. 060, in commemoration of the victory won, the units and units that distinguished themselves in the battles for the liberation of the city of Shumsk were named "Shumskys": 246th Rifle Division 138th Army Mortar Regiment 728th Fighter Aviation Regiment. Сайт РККА. http://rkka.ru. The name Shumsk was restored by the Supreme Council of Ukraine in 1999 in honor of the 850th anniversary of the city. In the 21st century, Shumsk is one of the industrial centers of the northern region of the Ternopil region. In Shumsk there are a printing house, 3 bakeries, a creamery, a garment factory, 2 general schools, a vocational school, a music and sports school; a cinema, a regional house of culture, a local history museum. In the city there are interesting monuments and objects of architecture: a monument to Taras Shevchenko, an old mill (1905), the Transfiguration Church (XVIII century). Notes Gallery File:Church of the Immaculate Conception, Shumsk 2.jpg|Church of the Immaculate Conception in Shumsk File:Shumsk pioner.jpg|Pioneer monument File:Вигляд Шумського.jpg|Skyline of Shumsk in 1938 * Category:Towns in Ternopil Oblast Category:Towns of district significance in Ukraine